The present invention relates to a tire uniformity and/or dynamic-balance measuring apparatus.
There have been known a tire uniformity measuring apparatus which measures solely the uniformity of a tested tire and a tire dynamic-balance measuring apparatus which measures solely the dynamic balance of a tested tire.
The uniformity measuring apparatus is constituted to rotate a tire by pressing a rotating drum against the outer circumferential surface of the tire and to measure the variation of loads in the radial direction and thrust direction. The uniformity measuring apparatus must be constituted to be able to securely and firmly support the tested tire as the load applied to the tested tire by the rotating drum amounts to 100 kg or more.
On the other hand, the dynamic-balance measuring apparatus is to detect the eccentricity of the tested tire based on the state of vibration during rotation thereof. Thus, the dynamic-balance measuring apparatus is to be so constituted as to support the tested tire to be rotatable while allowing it to vibrate during rotation thereof.
Due to the above-described difference in supporting the tested tire, it has been unable to measure both the uniformity and the dynamic-balance of the tested tire by a single common measuring apparatus, and at least two independent apparatuses have been required for measuring both of them, which requires large space and expensive costs.
Furthermore, in the conventional tire uniformity measuring apparatus, a tire mounting unit can mount only one type (width) of tire although the width differs depending upon the type of a tested tire. Accordingly, it has been necessary to change a tire mounting unit depending upon the width of a tested tire, which is troublesome and cost-spending.
Moreover, in the conventional tire dynamic-balance measuring apparatus, it has been difficult to supply air to inflate a tested tire without dragging fine particles and the like therein during passing through the inside of the apparatus, which would affect on the results of measurement.